marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible
LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible is a web series conceived and created by Max Carroll. Intended to be released alongside The Stunning LEGO Spider-Girl and as a back-up to The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man, Irresponsible is an original story created by Max Carroll, taking classic foes and storylines and adapting them to his vision. It is somewhat inspired by Ultimate Marvel, however. The series is set in the late 1990s. Characters Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Aunt May * Uncle Ben * Mary Jane Watson * The Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Betty Brant * J. Jonah Jameson * Joe Robertson * Ben Urich * Gwen Stacy * George Stacy * Madame Webb (Cassandra Webb) * The Avengers (Cameo) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) (Cameo) * The X-Men (Mentioned) * The Fantastic Four (Mentioned) Villains * The Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) ** Green Goblin II (Harry Osborn) * Doctor Octopus/Master Planner I (Otto Octavius) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * The Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) * The Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * The Big Man (Fredrick Foswell) * The Enforcers ** Ox ** Montana ** Fancy Dan * The Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Dennis Carradine * The Lizard (Curt Connors) * The Rhino (Alexei Syctsevich) * The Shocker (Herman Schultz) * Electro (Marc Dylan) * The Scorpion (Max Gargan) * Allistair Smythe/Master Planner II Locations * Earth-TRN953 ** United States of America *** New York City Episodes Season 1: Power and Responsibility * 1. Powerless, Part 1: Demonstration: When Midtown High's star science pupil Peter Parker and his friends Harry Osborn and Ned Leeds, along with crush Mary Jane Watson, attend a field trip to Horizon Labs, in order to see a demonstration of controlling pure radioactive energy being hosted by Otto Octavius. However, a spider, irradiated by the beam, escapes and bites Peter, knocking him unconscious. When the teenager awakens, however, he discovers that he has developed amazing, spider-like powers. * 2. Powerless, Part 2: Revenge: After defeating Crusher Hogan in the ring, Peter wins the prize money offered in the paper. However, when the promoter refuses to pay Peter for a petty reason, Peter takes his revenge by allowing a thief to escape with his money. When Peter returns home, however, he witnesses a man drive erratically away from his house. After seeing that a burglar had broken into his home and brutally murdered Uncle Ben, Peter corners the killer at a warehouse, and sees the one man he didn't expect. * 3. Amazing Fantasy: After the funeral for Uncle Ben, Peter decides to make up for the death of his beloved father-figure and take to a life of fighting street crime as the super hero Spider-Man, joining the world of masked heroes. In his first act of heroism, Spider-Man must quarrel a hostage situation at a bank, resulting in a battle extending from the bank itself to the subways. * 4. Vertigo Vulture, Part 1: Abduction: When disgraced inventor Adrian Toomes desires revenge against Curt Connors, Peter's biology teacher at school, he dons a wingset attached to a specialized harness and takes to the skies as the Vulture. Kidnapping Dr. Connors and holding him high over the city's streets, the Vulture begins to make his way towards a clock tower where he promises his revenge, at least until Spider-Man appears on the scene. * 5. Vertigo Vulture, Part 2: Mid-Air Crisis: After getting Connors to safety, Spider-Man returns to engage in battle above the streets against the Vulture. However, his initial plan is thrown off track when he is thrown from a clock tower out into the open by the high-flying super-villain. Now, in order to finally defeat the high-flying super foe, Spider-Man must devise a well-equipped trap to snare the Vulture. * 6. Date Night: * 7. Tight Squeeze, Part 1: Miscalculation: * 8. Tight Squeeze, Part 2: Armageddon: * 9. Where is Thy Sting: * 10. Sandstorm: * 11. Evolve or Die, Part 1: * 12. Evolve or Die, Part 2: * 13. Evolve or Die, Part 3: Season 2: Learning Curve * 1. Happy Birthday ''(1): * 2. ''Grounded ''(2): * 3. ''Smoke and Mirrors ''(1): * 4. ''Dramatic Entrance (2): * 5. King's Ransom, Part 1: Framed: * 6. King's Ransom, Part 2: Payback: * 7. Apathy: * 8. Predator and Prey ''(1): * 9. ''Savage Sting (2): * 10. Kraven's Test ''(1): * 11. ''The Mighty Hunter ''(2): * 12. ''The Master Planner Saga, Part 1: The Antidote: * 13. The Master Planner Saga, Part 2: If This Be My Destiny: Season 3: Vendetta * 1. The Rhino: * 2. Performance ''(1): * 3. ''Amnesia ''(2): * 4. ''Unmasked ''(3): * 5. ''Revealed ''(4): * 6. ''Lightning: * 7. Cats and Kings, Part 1: * 8. Cats and Kings, Part 2: * 9. Recollection ''(1): * 10. ''Turning Point ''(2): * 11. Last Stand (3): * 12. ''Night's Dream, Part 1: The Price: * 13. Night's Dream, Part 2: The Trial: Season 4: Web of Shadows * 1. Targeted, Part 1: * 2. Targeted, Part 2: * 3. Vengeance, Part 1: The Closet: * 4. Vengeance, Part 2: Group Therapy: * 5. Vengeance, Part 3: Best Friends, Mortal Enemies: * 6. The Symbiote: * 7. Last Hunt, Part 1: The Coffin: * 8. Last Hunt, Part 2: Descent: * 9. Last Hunt, Part 3: Ascension and Resurrection: * 10. Last Hunt, Part 4: Thunder and Retribution: * 11. Temperament ''(1): * 12. ''Ringing ''(2): * 13. ''Collapse ''(3): Trivia * The series was originally written to be a soft retelling of ''Ultimate Spider-Man, but was rewritten to be a soft retelling of the Spider-Man mythos seen in A Puff of Responsibility. * Irresponsible ''was one of the working titles for the co-collaboration series ''Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility. * Unlike in the mainstream comics or in Ultimate Spider-Man, Rhino is depicted as an echo to the Batman villain Bane, specifically his incarnation from Batman: The Animated Series, in that they share some notable similarities; ** In Batman: The Animated Series, Bane is a Cuban assassin-for-hire who comes to Gotham City in order to fight Batman and Robin for pay by Rupert Thorne. In Irresponsible, Rhino is a Russian mercenary-for-hire who comes to New York City in order to eliminate Spider-Man to collect money from the Kingpin. ** Unlike in the comics, Rhino uses an unnamed, specialized serum in order to boost his strength. This is a mirror to Venom (not to be confused with the Spider-Man villain of the same name), the drug which grants Bane his enhanced strength. ** Both characters wish to cripple their enemies by breaking their spines in order to cement their places in the criminal underworld. * The universe that the series takes place on is Earth-TRN953. * The series is one of the four seen in the crossover event LEGO Spider-Men, being set after the series finale. * The music in the opening of the intro is an orchestral cover of Danny Elfman's main theme music from Spider-Man. The specific version used was made by the YouTuber marsarium and can be found here. Gallery title.png|The series' title logo. Season 1: Power and Responsibility Lego spider-man irresponsible.png|Spider-Man Peter parker irresponsible.png|Peter Parker Irresponsible doc ock.png|Doctor Octopus Season 2: Learning Curve Lego spider-man irresponsible.png|Spider-Man Peter parker irresponsible.png|Peter Parker Irresponsible kingpin.png|The Kingpin Lego enforcers.png|The Enforcers irresponsible electro.png|Electro Season 3: Vendetta Lego spider-man irresponsible.png|Spider-Man Peter parker irresponsible.png|Peter Parker Sequels In addition to the main series, two sequels (a film and a mini-series) were announced. Both are set a few years after the events of the main series, and follow a college-aged Spider-Man as he fights bigger and more serious crimes. [[LEGO Spider-Man/Black Cat: The Evil That Men Do|'LEGO Spider-Man/Black Cat: The Evil That Men Do']] A 6-episode adaptation of the storyline of the same name, this mini-series follows the Black Cat as she returns to New York in order to settle her score with the Kingpin, who has started a city-wide drug cartel and prostitution businesses. She runs into her old flame, Spider-Man, who is investigating the death of a fellow classmate who allegedly died of a cocaine overdose, and teams up with him and the vigilante Daredevil to finally put an end to the Kingpin, once and for all. [[LEGO Spider-Man: The Final Chapter|'LEGO Spider-Man: The Final Chapter']] A 11-episode adaptation of the storylines The Clone Saga ''and ''The Gathering of Five, Spider-Man encounters a clone of himself, who later names himself Ben Reilly, and goes into retirement in order to focus on raising a child with Mary Jane, leaving Reilly to become the new Spider-Man. However, in a twist of fate, Reilly is kidnapped by Norman Osborn, the original Green Goblin, brought back from the dead as a clone, in order to use as leverage against the original Spider-Man. Now, in the wake of Reilly's sudden death at the Goblin's hands, Spider-Man engages in a final, bitter confrontation with his greatest enemy in the final chapter of the Spider-Man: Irresponsible mythos. [[LEGO Spider-Man: Reign|'LEGO Spider-Man: Reign']] A 14-episode adaptation of the storyline of the same name, a 53-year old Peter Parker, now CEO of Stark Industries in the wake of the death of his old friend Tony Stark, decides to come back out of retirement as Spider-Man in order to combat a massive crime wave in the now corrupted and super hero-deprived New York City. Meanwhile, new villains, like the Vulturess (Alicia Toomes, granddaughter of Adrian Toomes, the original Vulture.), and Hobgoblin II (Daniel Kingsley, son of Roderick Kingsley, the original Hobgoblin.) begin to cause trouble for the elderly web-slinger. All the while, the mayor, enraged at the fact that Spider-Man has returned, begins to release some older villains out of prison to deal with the hero in exchange for their freedom, letting loose villains like the Rhino, Electro, and the Scorpion from jail. Now, with every hand against him, Spider-Man must call upon some old soldiers in order to deal with this oncoming crisis.Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:LEGO Category:Spider-Man Category:Youtube Category:Spider-Verse Category:Brick